Le Vlog de Jaquel Paul (Ep 3)
Le Vlog de Jaquel Paul (Ep 3) the third film or the third episode of the Finite Prequels. This film is based on a vlog, where the real director was shopping for the upcoming movies with the Comedic character named Jaquel Paul. This film was released on Jan 22, 2019. This film was directed by Simon Padfoot Zhao and some other casts, mainly Dylan as Jaquel Paul, Simon as the director himself and Stephan as StephBot. Plot ]] With the success of StephBot retrieving the Power Cone, Jaquel Paul's final mission on eliminating his fools was to take down StephBot. He later works with President Macron and served as a French militant. President Macron reported Jaquel Paul for being too much of a French race in his nation. Jaquel Paul was later doomed. He quickly took his Turkish hat off and threw the Battlecock at StephBot, but he missed. StephBot uses his Power Cone and stunned Jaquel Paul. With Jaquel Paul getting trapped, StephBot reports Jaquel Paul that he's going to send him to Amerikenya. He also unveiled Jaquel Paul's identity by taking his Turkish hat off. StephBot uses his final powers on his Power Cone and finally took Jaquel Paul to Amerikenya. Behind the trash can, Jaquel Paul jumped out and was seen to be furious and confused at the same time. He was furious that he's not in France but he was hatred that he was teleported to Amerikenya. Jaquel Paul later told Padfoot's viewers that he's going to vlog himself in America. Meanwhile, Director Padfoot was also seen to be vlogging too in America, where he was telling his viewers that he's vlogging in America. When Jaquel Paul ran behind him, Padfoot started to swear and Jaquel Paul started to replace himself as an entertaining vlogger in Padfoot's vlog. He began to rap and said that he met Padfoot in the French cafe a long time ago and narrates that Padfoot is back in America. He also said that Padfoot was super cool but he changes and said he isn't cool. Padfoot was pissed off and angrily told Jaquel Paul that it's Amerikenya. Jaquel Paul chuckles and told that he hated Padfoot even more. He then mentions to the viewers to subscribe to Jaquel Paul instead of Padfoot, because he's better. Jaquel Paul informs that a French lady like him likes to go shopping and he later told that he encounters a shopping place called Target. Padfoot has pissed off again and corrected Jaquel Paul by saying Target correctly. Jaquel Paul became stubborn and said Target in his own accent. He later raced to Target as fast as possible. Jaquel Paul then continues to narrate and inform that he's going to the lipsticks section. The director began to feel worried and told Jaquel Paul that he's not a lady. Jaquel Paul did not listen again and told that he's a lady. Director Padfoot then suggests Jaquel Paul that he should go to the weapon section. Jaquel Paul was pissed and later went to the weapon section. As he passes by, he encounters an American brand, Tide. He finds the object looks super cool. He silently told to himself to open it and drink it. He later asks Padfoot if he wants to demonstrate, but Padfoot was cringed and told Jaquel Paul to move on and bring the Tide with him. When they finally got to the weapon section, Jaquel Paul then introduced all the weapons to his viewers. He later encountered a classic French weapon called the Battlecock. He told his viewers that the Battlecock is defined as the communist companion. He then demonstrates the usage of the communist companion by hitting Padfoot's camera like a sword style. Moving on, Director Padfoot was on his camera, seeing Jaquel Paul going to the boys' section. He was glad that Jaquel Paul was staying at the boys' section. When Jaquel Paul passes through the boys' section, Padfoot became nervous and wanted to know where Jaquel Paul was going. Jaquel Paul initially sprinted off to find the girls' section and nearly ditch Padfoot, while Padfoot kept asking where Jaquel Paul was going. Jaquel Paul stopped sprinting and thought he was in the girl's section. He heard the director feeling relief that Jaquel Paul was in the boys' section. With Jaquel Paul getting mad, he turns back, looking left and right and continued on sprinting to find the girls' section. When he looked at his left, Padfoot screamed no and Jaquel Paul was happy that he's in the girls' section. Jaquel Paul then told Padfoot that he's a lady by sarcasm but Padfoot delined Jaquel Paul to be a girl. When Padfoot and Jaquel Paul finished shopping, Padfoot narrates that they are here in the self-checkout section, where they are going to buy items and he said that afterward, they'll try French foods in Amerikenya. Jaquel Paul then shows his viewers that he's going to buy his Communist Companion, the Battlecock and a Bat spinner. He believed that the Bat spinner is edible and was upset that it was packaged in Amerikenya. Jaquel Paul then told his viewers that they had to buy the bat spinner first. Now that Jaquel Paul finally finished shopping, he was outside, near the water fountain, where he told his viewers about throwing useless changes in the water fountain in America. He then demonstrated it and both of them were shouting "and away!" Padfoot then forgot to tell Jaquel Paul that Jaquel Paul needs to make a wish when throwing useless changes in the fountain, so Jaquel Paul threw the changes away again and this time, he then shouted that he wishes his enemy StephBot can transport Jaquel Paul back to France. Suddenly Jaquel Paul froze, he was hoping to get back to his hometown, but it didn't work and Jaquel Paul got seriously crazy afterward. When Jaquel Paul and Director Padfoot arrived in Five Guys, Jaquel Paul told his viewers that he needed to take a quick bathroom break. He was about to enter the girls' bathroom, but Padfoot quickly denied him to go there. He then told Jaquel Paul that he can go to the bathroom later. While on the table, Jaquel Paul talked about Five Guys on how there are about 20 people in the restaurants. He then told that in French, they called it Avec Shun or Ginger Swine, which directly translated to fake news. Jaquel Paul then told his viewers that it's basically the same thing. When the food arrived, Jaquel Paul began to feel hatred over the food. He then thought the burger bun is a baguette. He told the Director that the burger bun has to be a baguette. Jaquel Paul hissed when he saw America fries in the bag instead of French fries. Outside, Jaquel Paul was disturbed by seeing a lot of vehicles with bright lights. Director Padfoot explained that vehicles with bright lights are cars. Jaquel Paul was disgusted and explained that in France they have cool vehicles called motorscooters. When Jaquel Paul was pressing the traffic button simultaneously, he was angrily confused and told his viewers that they ignore traffic lights and in his country. Jaquel Paul stated his reasons why half of the population in France deceased and not by Thanos, but the lights. Meanwhile, the director showed the Seconeract to Jaquel Paul. He explains that the Seconeract teleports anywhere else in the space or universe. While Jaquel Paul processes, he got really crazy and knocked Padfoot down with his Battlecock. He then throws his Battlecock to stun the Director, but he got up and disarmed Jaquel Paul. When Jaquel Paul got his Battlecock, he began to whack the director's leg and made him fall. Jaquel Paul later took the Seconeract and gladly able to get back home. He used the Seconeract violently and transported himself back to France. When he's back in his French nation, he rechallenges StephBot, but StephBot wasn't happy. He used his Power Cone the second time and stunned Jaquel Paul. StephBot went down and looked at him, he threw the Battlecock away and insults it as a useless weapon. When StephBot saw the Seconeract, he took it with pleasure and crushes the Seconeract. He then inserts his Space Cone with his Power Cone. He now needs 4 more Finite Cones to finish his job and StephBot did a small mock on saying, Pew. In the Post-credit scene, Director Padfoot added information in 5:36, where Jaquel Paul was in Five Guys. It was said that the lady in the corner was claimed to be Hillary Clinton. Trump and Pence declared an emergency and send their Trumpangelions to find Clinton. Category:Finite Peace Prequels Category:Videos